


A Deserving Punishment

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus enjoy a night of bondage, whips, spanking and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deserving Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is how I see the Snarry relationship. Snape is dominant, Harry is submissive. Harry would have to have a punishment/authority kink, and Snape likes to punish people. Basically, this is porn, shameless, smutty porn. Let me know what you think! :)

Harry smiled as his eyes settled on his target in the gloom of the Hog’s Head. He knew this was one of the very few places Severus was comfortable meeting him, especially considering they were now working together. It had been ten years since the end of the War, five since their first night together, and Harry had moved on to the Defence Against The Dark Arts position at Hogwarts after a stray hex had left him with a bad enough limp to be unable to perform properly as an Auror. He grunted as a witch bumped into him on her way through the door.

“Evening, Potter.” Aberforth Dumbledore stood behind the bar, wiping a dirty rag into an even dirtier glass. “He’s over there. Requested you bring the bottle with you this time.”

Harry smiled his thanks as he grabbed the neck of an expensive bottle of Firewhiskey. He pushed off the bar and spun around, trying not to put too much pressure on his sore leg. He limped slowly over to the booth at the back of the bar where Severus sat, nursing a glass of the same Firewhiskey Harry carried. “Started without me tonight?”

“Sit down, Potter,” Snape snarled as he refilled his glass and filled a clean-ish one for Harry. “You’re behind,” he explained as Harry’s eyebrows rose at the amount of amber liquid in his glass.

“I just love how verbose you are, Sev.” Harry tilted his head back and drained his glass in one breath. His throat burned as it slid down to settle in his stomach. “It makes me all gooey inside.”

Snape sighed. “Potter, I know just as well as you do that the only thing you want me for is sex. And, for that matter, that is the only thing I want you for as well, so let’s not beat around the bush here. Bring the bottle,” he added as he slid out of the booth and headed up the narrow set of stairs to the small rooms above the bar.

Lust clouded Harry’s vision for a few seconds as he watched the black robes swish around Snape’s long legs. They had a habit of playing games to spice things up after such a long time together and tonight looked like it was going to be good. He couldn’t keep the grin from his face as he slid awkwardly out of the booth and followed slowly in Snape’s wake, feeling himself getting harder with each step as he watched Severus climbing the stairs ahead of him. Harry was panting with a combination of pain and desire as he reached the top of the stairs. He had a feeling wearing his tight jeans was not the best idea tonight, considering how easily Severus turned him on when he played cold and callous, but was rewarded for it as Snape turned around and pressed him against the wall.

“We have all night, Mr. Potter,” Severus breathed into Harry’s ear as he gently rocked his hips. “More than enough time for us both to leave fully satisfied tomorrow morning, yes?”

Harry’s only response was a soft moan as his hips jerked against Snape’s thigh. His eyes locked onto Snape’s as the older wizard grabbed both his wrists and trapped them behind his back. The whiskey bottle fell to the floor with a muffled thump on the threadbare carpet.

“I thought we’d try something a little... different tonight, Potter.”

“D-different?” Harry managed through his fog of desire.

“Mmm,” was all Snape would say as he reached behind Harry and unlocked the door to their room. He dragged Harry inside, still holding his wrists tight.

Harry gasped as he saw how their regular room had been transformed. The double bed was now a four-poster with chains attached to the posts, there was another set of chains on the floor and ceiling in the corner and an assortment of whips hung on the walls. The chains on the wall stretched towards him as Severus guided him into the room. “Sev...”

“Afraid, Potter?” There was a small undercurrent of worry mixed in with the desire in Snape’s voice.

Harry turned around to look into the black depths of Severus’s eyes. “Of course not,” he responded, surprised to discover he was not lying. He trusted Severus, despite what had happened in their past.

Snape didn’t respond, but pushed Harry back towards the reaching chains. They locked themselves around his ankles and Snape stretched Harry’s wrists up for the ones on the ceiling to lock themselves in as well. Harry gasped again as he felt himself lifted off the ground, suspended weightless between the two sets of chains in the corner of the room. He looked down into Severus’s black eyes and felt another surge of desire flood through his body. His breath quickened as he watched Severus casually waving a complicated looking spell with his wand. In a few seconds, Harry’s clothes had stripped themselves off his body and fallen to the floor. Harry had absolutely no idea what he had gotten himself in for tonight, but it looked like it was going to be good.

Snape eyed the squirming wizard suspended before him. His messy hair, glowing green eyes, heaving chest covered in small scars, and, finally, his gloriously hard cock staring at him from its nest of black curls. He gave a small smile as he silently Summoned a small paddle. “Tell me, Mr. Potter, do you think you deserve to be punished?”

“Pun... punished?” Harry breathed.

*Smack*

“Yes, Mr. Potter,” Snape growled as he brought the paddle smartly down on Harry’s backside. “Punished.”

“Oh, Gods, yes,” Harry moaned as his arse stung where the paddle had connected.

*Smack*

“What for?”

“What... what for?”

*Smack*

“Yes, Potter. I want to know what you have done to deserve this punishment.”

*Smack*

“Oh, fuck! I-I... I may have spiked your drink that first night we were together.”

*Smack*

“Tell me something I didn’t already know, Potter.”

*Smack*

“I... stole those Polyjuice ingredients from your stores in second year!”

*Smack*

“Old news, Potter. If you can’t come up with a good excuse, we shall simply have to move on.”

Harry moaned loudly as Severus moved away, taking the paddle, Harry’s only source of friction, with him. His eyes were tightly screwed shut, his breathing as erratic as his heartbeat, his cock so hard he ached. “Sev, please,” he begged softly.

“‘Please’, Potter? Please what?” Snape moved back into Harry’s line of sight, carrying a rubber ring. He smiled at Harry’s look of confusion. He moved right up close to the suspended wizard, making certain he didn’t touch him, and clamped the cock-ring around the base of Harry’s twitching cock.

“Oh, Gods, Sev, what...”

“Shut-up, Potter.” Snape moved around to Harry’s back and slipped something over his head. He gently opened Harry’s jaws open to slip the gag into his mouth. “It’s time to have a bit of fun.”

He slid down in front of Harry once again, licking a trail down Harry’s flat stomach. He spent a few seconds on each of Harry’s scars, recognising the marks of various hexes and one that appeared to be a knife wound. Harry moaned around the gag and wriggled in front of him, but that didn’t make him go any faster. He eventually came to Harry’s magnificent cock. Severus had been surprised at how much Potter had been packing their first night together, but had come to appreciate Harry’s size. He was just glad he didn’t have to try to take all that in himself as he tongued Harry’s head, following the trail of pre-cum down the shaft. Harry moaned again as his hips jerked. Severus smirked as he muttered a Lubrication spell and started to slide his hand down Harry’s length. He took him into his mouth, and fondled Harry’s heavy balls as he writhed against the chains. Severus knew Harry was close to coming, if the random jerking of his hips was any indication. He continued licking and stroking him until just before he reached his climax. He then took a step back, watching as Harry yelled at him through the gag.

Harry couldn’t believe what Severus had just done. He had been racing towards a spectacular climax, had been feeling it build up inside him from almost the second he saw Severus climbing those stairs. He had been spanked, sucked, stroked and fondled to almost completion, then... nothing. Just as the world was about to explode into glorious sparks around him, Severus backed up, leaving Harry feeling both hot and cold at the same time. He twisted against the chains, screaming unintelligible obscenities at Severus through the gag.

“Let’s try this again, Mr. Potter,” Snape’s soft voice sounded from behind Harry after a few minutes. He waved his hand and the gag unlocked and fell down to the ground. “Tell me why you should be punished.”

*Whip*

Harry’s breath hitched as his thighs were whipped by what felt like a cat ‘o’ nine tails, but he didn’t say a word.

*Whip*

“Not speaking to me, Mr. Potter? Interesting turn of events, I must say.”

*Whip*

Harry had to stifle a soft moan, but still kept his mouth clamped firmly shut.

*Whip*

“I may need to stop if you are not going to play along, Mr. Potter.”

*Whip*

Harry closed his eyes against the combination of pleasure and pain. Desire had built up in him very quickly this time, and he thought if he could just keep how horny he was from Severus, he might be able to reach climax this time.

Severus sighed as he waved his hand at the chains binding Harry to the ceiling. The chains let him drift slowly down to the ground and unlocked at Severus’s touch. He kicked his foot at the ones binding Harry’s ankles and they unlocked as well. The second he was fully free, Harry pounced on Severus, ripping his robes open as he pushed him back to the four-poster bed. He straddled Severus’s hips, revelling in the pressure and friction created as he ground their bodies together. Severus let him have his fun for a few seconds before pushing Harry face first onto the bed, allowing the chains at the corners of the bed to attach themselves to Harry’s wrists and ankles.

“Gods, Sev, please... please,” Harry moaned as his hips thrust involuntarily into the mattress.

“‘Please’ again, Potter? How polite you are tonight.” Severus knelt down on the bed beside Harry’s hips, running his fingers lightly across the sensitive skin he had whipped only minutes before. Harry’s only response was to moan unintelligibly and grind his hips into the mattress again and again. Severus watched the play of muscles beneath Harry’s scarred skin, traced one particularly long slash, newly healed, down his back and across his hip to finish at the top of his milky thigh. “Someone has been throwing electricity at you, Harry,” he muttered as he recognised the hex. He knew this was the hex that had caused Harry to quit the Aurors, but he had not seen it since the night it had been cast. He Summoned the paddle again, running it across his fingertips before waving his hand at the chains. They rose up the posts of the bed, raising Harry as they moved. He stood beside the bed, enjoying watching Harry pant, his leaking cock creating a wet spot on the bed beneath him.

*Smack*

“You’re going to tell me the name of the wizard who hit you with that curse, Potter.”

*Smack*

“Wha-what curse?” Harry replied intelligently.

*Smack*

“ _Fulgoris_ , Potter. Who cast it?”

*Smack*

“Unh... I... I dunno.”

*Smack*

“Potter, you are going to tell me who cast the hex, or I am going to torture you all night?”

*Smack*

Harry let out a loud cry as his orgasm ripped through him. His body contracted over and over again, shooting hot spurts of cum onto the bed below him. Severus watched as Harry went limp, his entire body relaxing in the aftermath of his orgasm. His thighs quivered as he hung above the bed, his head hung low and his breath coming in short gasps. Severus threw the paddle aside, stripped off fully and knelt down between Harry’s widespread legs. He muttered a swift Lubrication spell and ran his hand along his length while rubbing a finger of his other hand against Harry’s entrance. Harry let out another soft moan as the finger slid easily inside him.

“Yes, Sev, now,” Harry whispered as a second finger swiftly joined the first. He could feel Severus’s hard cock rubbing against his thigh and he had a desperate desire to be filled completely, to feel Severus pressing against his prostate, to have his hair pulled and his shoulder bitten as Severus came. He arched his back, allowing Severus better access as he felt the other man pressing into him. Rough hands grabbed Harry’s hips, steadying him as Severus slowly pushed into him. Harry hissed a little at the combination of both pleasure and pain as he stretched to take Severus completely. He smiled as he felt Severus trying to control himself long enough for Harry to adjust to his size: he always had trouble staying still for long once he was completely buried inside Harry. He arched his lower back a little to let Severus know he was ready, and was not disappointed. Severus started moving immediately, his hips smacking against the raw skin of Harry’s thighs and arse, causing sharp jabs of pain to rush through Harry’s body. Lust was rapidly pooling in his stomach, hardening his cock with each thrust. Just as he was opening his mouth to beg Severus to touch him, he felt a warm, lubed hand grip him and begin to stroke in time to the thrusts. Harry felt the pressure building up in him swiftly, the pain of his whipped-raw skin combining with the occasional jolt of pleasure as Severus hit his prostate to make his head swim. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and threw his head back, allowing Severus to grab a handful of his hair. He was close, so very close to coming again, all he needed was a bit more friction. He let out a moan as Severus’s breath puffed over the back of his neck. He had leant down over Harry’s back, his lips trailing a hot line along Harry’s spine.

“I need you to come now, Potter,” he grunted as he bit down on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry had known this had been coming: Severus always used his teeth to stop himself from coming before Harry. A fleeting thought that Severus was lucky that pain turned Harry on as much as it did crossed Harry’s mind before the world exploded in sparks around him.

Severus stroked Harry through his orgasm before allowing himself to let go, burying himself deep inside Harry as he came. He bit down hard enough on Harry’s shoulder to draw blood, stifling his moan in the hard muscles of Harry’s shoulder blades. He remembered to wave the chains away from Harry’s wrists and ankles as they lowered the both of them onto the bed.

Harry flipped over onto his back as Severus collapsed on top of him, panting heavily. He wrapped his arms around the other wizard’s ribs as he allowed himself to surrender to the mindlessness of post-orgasmic bliss for the second time that night.

He awoke the next morning sticky, aching and more than a little sore, his hip throbbing where he had been levitated the previous night. He reached over to where Severus should be, but found only a hand-written note on the pillow.

_“Harry,_

_I have had to go back up to the School. The room has been paid for for the rest of the day, so Aberforth will not come to kick you out just yet. The bottle did not shatter last night when you dropped it, so do not forget to bring it up to the School when you finally decide to get up. We will continue our anniversary celebrations tonight, 9pm promptly._

_Severus.”_

Harry grinned as he ran has fingers across the signature, wondering what Severus would do if he did not show up on time. Casting his mind back over the previous night’s activities, Harry decided he would be at least ten minutes late tonight. Severus would be sure to mete out a deserving punishment to him, and that is what Harry looked forward to the most.


End file.
